knife_hitfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonuses
Bonuses are a new feature that got added to the game recently. They need to be unlocked from level 1 to 7, and then can be upgraded for every level up. How to unlock them? Bonuses can only be obtained by gaining levels on the game. In order to gain XP, you must defeat bosses and fill your XP bar. Common bosses will fill less than 10% of your bar, Rare bosses can fill up to 35%, and Legendaries can Increase your bar up to 50% Released bonuses Second Chance Bonus The first bonus you'll unlock in the game is the Second Chance Bonus. It gives you a free continue without watching an add or clicking on the continue button. It is very useful when encountering bosses you haven't unlocked yet, or even to increase your score. Unlock at Level 2 When Unlocked: 5% Level up Upgrade: 2% Extra Continue Bonus The second bonus you'll unlock is the Extra Continue Bonus. This bonus is also very useful when it comes to going far or unlocking bosses knives. When the bonus works, you'll be proposed to watch an ad for the second time (or simply continue a second time if you bought the remove-ad feature). If this bonus and the Second Chance bonus show up in a same game, your score has better chances to increase. Unlock at Level 3 When Unlocked: 10% Level up Upgrade: 5% More Apples In Free Gift Bonus This Bonus is pretty useful when you need Apples to buy Knives. This bonus will give you extra apples. The amount of extra apples you'll get is the percentage of the bonus on the first amount of Apples you get from the gift. Unlock at Level 4 When Unlocked: 15% Level up Upgrade: 5% Golden Apples Bonus This Bonus is the only way to encounter Golden Apples in the game. A golden apple is worth two regular apples (4 apple credits for a golden apple instead of 2 apple credits for a regular apple) Unlock at Level 5 When Unlocked: 3% Level up Upgrade: 3% More Apples For Videos Bonus Another Apple earning bonus. Watching a video with this bonus will reward the player with a number of apples. Unlock at Level 6 When Unlocked: 10 more apples Level up Upgrade: 5 or 10 more Double XP bonus This is the last bonus of the game. This bonus will make you earn double the XP for some bosses you defeat. (Note that you can almost earn a whole level by defeating the last legendary bosses with this bonus activated) Unlock at Level 7 When Unlocked: 6% Level up Upgrade: 2% Unreleased bonuses icon_2.png icon_3.png icon_4.png icon_5.png Trivia * The Extra Continue, More Apples in Video, and More Apples in Free gift bonuses require WiFi to work. * However, you don't need Internet connection to upgrade them. * The bonuses can reach beyond 100%, but only the free gift feature has benefits when it is more than 100%. * The More Apples in video bonus is the only bonus without a percentage system, meaning it has no limit. * Since the addition of Challenges, you can upgrade a random bonus by 1 apple or 1% for 750 apples. ru:Усиления Category:Game Things